scrotationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bubba
Big Bubba Big Bubba (Previously known as Chief Beef, Yung Funeral, and Busta Chairs) is one of the Two original members of Scrotations, The other being Manchowdah Whitebread Scrotator Mcrackin. He debuted in MURRICAAA on Jan 3, 2014. Though he made his first his single "No Homo" on Oct 27, 2014. Big Bubba is a 27 Year old Black man. he got the nickname "Big Bubba" Due to his name being "Bubba Brown" And him keeping a steady weight of 420 pounds. His voice has fluctuated from higher to lower due to the massive amounts of Weed he smokes. When he doesn't smoke enough, he sounds like a faggy 15 year old boy with sinus drainage. Biography Big Bubba grew up on the streets of Detroit, poor and alone, his only warmth came from the fires of his mix tapes. One day, while robbing a man to get some Purple Drank, he happened upon a poster, not any ordinary poster however, it was a flyer for an upcoming rap battle event. It boasted fame and fortune for whoever was skilled enough to emerge victorious. Bubba was intrigued by it, and after savagely beating the person he was previously mugging to death he began practicing, as he was determined to be recognized as the coldest rapper to ever live. Weeks passed and the Rap Battle Royale had begun and to Bubba's suprise there were many people in attendance. The contest was an elimination style tournament. You are set to battle rap an opponent, and whoever wins proceeds to the next round. Big Bubba entered and his first opponent was a 12 year old Asian boy named Kung pao. The boys bars where impressive for his age, but they were nothing compared to the masterfully crafted rhymes spewed forth from Bubba's brain. Bubba's rhymes were so fire in fact, that Kung Pao was hospitalized for 4th degree burns, where he later died. Rest in peace little nigga. Either way, Bubba had passed the first round by a landslide and was set to move on. While resting and waiting for his next match, he heard a rapper spitting bars that almost seemed to be calling to him. Confused at how something like that could even be possible, he found himself searching for the source of the raps. Soon after venturing to find the anonymous rapper, he found a stage where the rap battle in question was being held. The participants were duking it out in a cutthroat match of linguistic prowess that few could withstand. The first participant was named Paco Del Taco. He was a mexican fast food worker who had dabbled in rap. But the other emcee was who Bubba was searching for. His name was Manchowdah buttblastah scrotator McCrackin and is rhymes were astounding. Bubba was amazed at his skill, 'He's almost as good as me' he thought to himself. Soon after he was called back to rap, so after taking a final look at his competition he left to go and rap. Hours had passed and Bubba had blazed through the competition and cemented his place into the finals only to find his final opponent in the form of Manchowdah. Bubba knew this would be his ultimate test as he stepped onto the stage. Big Bubba was chosen to rap first, and so he spat a rap so savage that the tension and rage could be felt throughout the land, nothing could stand in his path as he carved his way to victory. Taken aback by Bubba's skill, Manchowdah analyzed his opponent's weaknesses, but, just like himself, Bubba had none. Soon Manchowdah started his rap and it was at this point that the fabric of the universe couldn't handle such raw emotional energy and it split. Manchowdah and Bubba were sucked into the Void, where they continued to rap for months. After what seemed like an eternity they both collapsed after exhausting all of their energy. They both woke up on the stage that they had rapped on previously, and discovered, to their surprise, that 4 months in the void is a mere 4 hours in reality. They also found that the judges of the event simply could not pick a winner between the two of them, as they were both so damn fire, and thus the contest was a tie. Slightly disappointed, Bubba left the building, after receiving his award of course. To his surprise Manchowdah had followed him. Manchowdah felt as they were destined to meet, a proposition to which Bubba was inclined to agree with. They talked for hours about what had happened, their individual rap careers and porn. And only after those topics were discussed did Bubba bring up the idea of starting a rap group. Manchowdah thought about it, and accepted Bubba's offer. And thus, Scrotations was born. The Steamy Affair ® At some point Big Bubba had become Manchowdahs motherlover. It wasn't gay though, as they said no homo, my nigga The problem was, Manchowdah was still with R-Dawg (Which on the other hand was pretty faggy). One day, R-Dawg came up to both of them as they were doing some gay shit or something no homo. "Oh shit, here comes R-Dawg" Manchowdah said. "Oh hey R-Dawg hows it goin' bro, i'm just chilling with my homie Bubba yo! oh hey look at the time we kinda have to go. I promise R-Dawg Big Bubba's not my side hoe". Enraged at being a side hoe, and for having to hide this dank relationship, no homo, After they had both gotten back to their crib, Bubba spoke thus "Hey, Big Bubba ain't a side ho. I'll take you from behind and ride you on the wood flo". Confused, Manchowdah said "Whatchu talking bout Bubba we aint got no wood flo, we got that granite got that marble cuz we rackin dough!". "Shit nigga". said Bubba. "I mean, yo big bubba aint a side hoe, I'll take you from behind and ride you on the GRANITE flo!". "Shit nigga, I didnt know you felt that way fam. You aint my side ho no mo, you my main bitch, no homo" Bubba smiled and then they porked but I swear it's not gay. Later, Manchowdah was alone with his bone in his hand, Bubba came in, as he planned. Bubba's jaw hit the floor, He acted like he'd never seen a magnum before. The next part is a bit too graphic to write here, but let's just say he got his dick blown well. No homo. The Impatient Giant After Love Song 3, an ode to jasmine, A woman who Bubba wanted as his 501'st bitch. He became impatient as she had not responded to his messages, nor had she contacted him in any way afterwards. Soon after he found out she had blocked him on every platform he was finished. He went to her house and busted down the door with his afro and commanded that she do him on the floor. He said he hopes her boyfriend Doug, walks in through the door, to which he would respond by fucking her harder and then look him straight in the eyes, staring into his very soul. Hoping that he cries, then he dies, and that if he didn't die immediately, he would shoot him in the face because he in the wrong place at the wrong time. He grabbed her and threw her through a wall, enraged. He screamed "You better fucking fuck me before I fucking rape you!" He went on to explain that if this didn't happen, not only would she torture her boyfriend until he died, he would put anthrax in her mailbox. Demise In Bubbas last song before death, he explained how he had seen a couple of Rednecks while strolling with Manchowdah down the hood. They looked at them, angrily and said they had been shipped there from Texas via Fed-ex". Bubba replied by laughing and shaking his head, he couldn't believe his eyes. Two cracker fools from down the south? That ain't shit but lies. But Manchowdah had a different reaction. He pulled a gun from out of his holster and aimed it at one of the rednecks heads, A man who would later be known as Clarence. Clarence spoke of how he came to kill them both because if it ain't white it ain't right, and if it's brown you better flush it down. Clarence used his charm to convince Manchowdah to aim the gun to his own head and spread the ground with chocolate flavor. Manchowdah got it through his head. "It" being a bullet. Bubba had heard the shot to his surprise. Why is he the one who had to outlive everyone, he had thought he would have died of a stroke from working out months ago. "First R-Dawg, and now my Nigga, the casualty list get's bigga and bigga" he said. He fell backwards, as he had lost the will to stand on his own. His weight had cracked the concrete beneath him, the tremor could be felt throughout Detroit. He asked himself "why does this shit happen to me? These crackers ruined it all." after contemplating that he pulled a blunt from his pocket, a special strain of purp that he had been saving for some time. He inhaled and puffed out the smoke, He then said "I might as well take a gun and pop one into my skull" But first, before he ended himself he threw in one last word. He yelled as loud as he could "Scrotations is the shit my man our sermon will be heard!" It was so loud you could hear it worldwide. He then promptly put a bullet in his head. The End. Category:Romantic,sad,honorable,nigga filled